Thank You
by kyoraku08
Summary: Always having respected Tosen, Shuhei Hisagi didn't know what to think of his treason. Could he find what he felt before the Winter War started? Or may it be that he only realized it during battle...Based on the song "Thank you!" by Home Made Kazoku


This one ended up a bit shorter than I expected. It is based on **Thank You!** by **Home Made Kazoku**. It's the anime's second ending theme. It was sung by **Katsuyuki Konishi** (Shūhei Hisagi's voice actor) and **Toshiyuki Morikawa**(Kaname Tōsen's voice actor) in the first Concept Covers.

This will revolve around Hisagi and his thoughts about the upcoming battle against his former Captain. The first part will happen some time after the Soul Society arc. The second part happens during his and Komamura's battle against Tōsen.

* * *

><p><em>Thank You<em>

_by _Shūhei_ Hisagi _

* * *

><p><em>Here I am, training the accords that Sado-san taught me before he left back to the Living World. Today however, nothing seems to go right. Perhaps it's my own fault, since I seem to be unable to focus on whatever I'm doing, including my brand new guitar. My mind can only think of one thing…or better, one man. The man who betrayed me, along with the entire Soul Society…Tōsen-taichō.<em>

_But even after I learned of everything he and those two did, even after I saw them leaving to Hueco Mundo with my own two eyes, I can't bring myself to hate him. Everything I am is because of him. He made me a man. I can't say "I hate you". I'm just able to say "Thank you". "Thank you". Whatever you may be, I'm grateful to you._

_I still remember how I was as a kid. The Rukongai District where I lived was one of the worse. Violence, hate, theft and malice. Of course, I grew up to be quite a coward, always running away from whatever scared me. Hating what I was, I searched for courage and forced it into my heart. And while things worked fine at first, the moment my fearless attitude brought death to my juniors, my mindset broke and I reverted back to the Shūhei Hisagi I once was. No…I actually became worse than before._

_One day, when the town was dyed red with twilight, I found myself aimlessly strolling the streets. As evening comes, more people come and go, so I tried to use them to distract myself and fill the gap that had opened up in my heart. On that day, I had pleaded to my Captain to relieve me of my duties, once again. If I couldn't find the strength to fight for myself, how could I fight for the others?_

"_You are not alone, for you see…we all will support one another..." I heard the familiar voice, causing me to stop in the middle of the street. Between the crowds of people that passed in front of me, I was able to see him staring at me with his blind eyes. _

_On that day, when I was feeling troubled and frightened of the future, you were there for me. Though you said nothing more than that, you laid your hand on my shoulder and channeled your own strength into me. My sadness diminished to one-half. My happiness swelled twice over. If our places were reversed, would I be able to do the same? Probably not, but after that day, I made the promise to rush to your side and give you my strength when you need._

_Far, far away, no matter how far you are, within the time that flows by, the memories of the times we spent together will never disappear. I won't cry, because you made me capable of stepping into the battlefield with confidence. And when that time arrives, I'll channel my strength into you, like you did for me. _

_**Two months later…**_

_I threw the scythes of Kazeshini into the air and then pulled the chains back, forcing the blades to return to me. The chains wrapped themselves around _Tōsen-taichō's throat and I was able to bring him down, slamming him into the same roof where I was standing in. Before he could have the chance to escape, I pinned him to the ground and pointed one of the scythes to his face. I started to question his motives, my words led by despair. I should be trying to help him instead of throwing all of my desperate thoughts into his face._ _

_Nobody can go on living just on their own, but you're doing that for the sake of the justice you believe in. You taught me that people should take care of one another and talk it over when we misunderstand each other. Have you forgotten your own teachings, Tōsen-taichō? I want to throw my head back and laugh with you, and yet…we keep on clashing swords and hurt one another. It seems that...I can't channel the strength you need into you. I never thought this would be so hard to do now that we are face-to face. It's so hard to say anything meaningful._

_"Just what is it that you're afraid of now?" I demanded to know, but your answer came in the form of your own blade, which you used to stab me through my stomach. I...I can't understand. Your words back then didn't mean a thing, is that it? No...I can't accept that. I couldn't hear what you said next, as I laid on a pool of my own blood, struggling just to remain conscious. I may have lost it for a while, as I only remember seeing your new monstrous form clashing with the sorrowful Komamura-taich__ō. Still unable to accept what seemed to be an unbearable truth, I forced my eyes to follow your movements and my ears to listen to your words. Only then I was able to realize...__ _

_You actually want to say something, but something is in the way, so you keep playing it off. Why don't you let it all out? Remember when you said that a strange power resides in words? You made it sound so easy, so I'll start it off. We can do it…_

_"Justice is something that cannot be seen with the eye. It cannot even be put into words..." He told to the bloodied Komamura-__taichō, while he readied his Nueve Aspectos to finish him off. __Tōsen-taichō was right. Justice is something that can only be seen with one's heart. Forcing my battered body to move, I stepped on his back and stabbed his skull from above.__ _ __

_"Reap, Kazeshini..." I said with great pain inside of me. Not in the places where I was injured, but in my heart. My katana returned to its kusarigama form, with its blade destroying my mentor from the inside._

_ I am here for you. I will always be here for you. Just forever. Just like you were there for me…_

_Thank you, __Tōsen-taich_ō...Goodbye.__


End file.
